Heavenly Knights Battle Royale
Heavenly Knights Battle Royale is a what if? episode of Dearh Battle, featuring Alma Elma, Tamamo, Erubetie and Granberia from the Indie Video Game Monster Girl Quest. Description Who do you think should win? Erubetie Tamamo Alma Elma Granberia Interlude Wiz: Within the game Monster Girl Quest, there are always monsters who want to take the title of Monster Lord away from the descendant of Alipheese the First. Boomstick: However, these four all competed against the 16th Alice and instead of winning became her highest ranked warriors. Wiz: Alma Elma, the queen succubus of pleasure. Boomstick: Tamamo, the nine-tailed kitsune and sealed ancestor. Wiz: Erubetie, the cold-hearted queen slime. Boomstick: And Granberia, the cursed sword wielding dragon. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Alma Elma Wiz: Monster girls, seductive in nature, though only one species excels above the rest. Boomstick: And these are the famous succubi. Hnngh, just looking at one makes me fuzzy inside. Wiz: ...Okay? Anyway, the 'leader' of these succubi is no exception to this. Her name: Alma Elma. Boomstick: Now what type of name is that? She sounds like the cousin of Elmer Fudd! Wiz: Moving on, despite being the queen of the succubi, she doesn't lead them towards prosperity. In addition, she was the first to drop out of the battle for the title of Monster Lord, simply because she'd "had enough fun". Boomstick: After that, she became one of Alice's subordinates, showing great loyalty towards her. Wiz: Though despite this, she would find loopholes in orders given in order to suit her own desires. Boomstick: Unfortunately, not much is known about her past, apart from the fact that she was a pure bad-ass, being born with immense physical power! Wiz: However, her mother chastised it, saying that she'd be a failure as a succubus, making her hide her physical prowess and distancing herself from violence as much as possible. As well as this, she'll only use basic martial arts unless absolutely necessary. Boomstick: Wow, seriously? Just...Why? She used it to help save the world! Why shun that? Wiz: Well, succubi are only meant to be lustful by nature, so taking joy in violence is kind of a sin for them... (Shows list of martial art attacks) Boomstick: Damn...Well anyway, when she's serious with her martial arts, she can use powerful moves like Dragon Knee, Knockout Palm and Violent Stomp. In addition, she's been known to forfeit on whims, though in Death Battle, she won't be able to. Wiz: She is a master of the wind, which she can use to adjust her speed, making her a hard to catch opponent or use it as a barrier. She can even use the wind to attack, though her only attack with it is Shamshir, which can be devastating to the fool who gets hit by it. Boomstick: Along with this, she can use pleasure skills, which due to her succubus heritage, allows her to affect females with these attacks. And she can teleport, an ability that's shared with all of the knights. Wiz: But her most advantageous ability is not a skill, rather, it's her ability to keep information from others. Heck, even her fellow Heavenly Knights know next to nothing about her, though she is shown to be both malicious and cruel at times. Boomstick: As much as it pains me to say, Alma Elma isn't without flaws. For one, she is only motivated by an audience watching. And two, she'll eat you with her tail if you lose! That in itself makes me scared! Wiz: However, this can be both a hindrance and a benefit, since it allows her to use her more violent attacks, but doesn't motivate her to fight at her best, though this has only been shown at the Colosseum. Boomstick: Yeah, she battles in the Colosseum under a different alias. Though it's not that type of battle. Wiz: Although she's more of a lover than a fighter, you'd best prepare yourself if you want to stand a chance. Tamamo Wiz: The second member of the Heavenly Knights is the leader as well as queen of the kitsune race, Tamamo. Boomstick: (Plays Touch Fluffy Tail and hums to it) Wiz: Erm, Boomstick? Boomstick: What? Oh, don't mind me. Wiz: ... Boomstick: Fine, I'll turn it off. Geez... (Turns music off) Wiz: Right then, despite having the looks of a 12 year old, Tamamo is actually over 1,000 years old and is one of the Six Ancestors, who are essentially the first offspring of Alipheese the First. Boomstick: But when Ilias and Alipheese clashed with their forces, they endangered the world. This resulted with Ilias striking a deal with the Dark God. Wiz: If Alipheese the First sealed herself along with the Six Ancestors, Ilias wouldn't bring harm to monsters, but because Alipheese knew that Ilias was lying, she made a counterbalance to the seal. Boomstick: But Ilias became a bitch and found a loophole to this. Wiz: Which is why, under Ilias' nose, Alipheese found another loophole for Tamamo, in which she would transfer her main body into subspace rather than being sealed and transferred her spirit into a weaker body. Then, Tamamo would watch and mentor the Fateburn line, otherwise known as the descendants of Alipheese the First. Boomstick: You would've thought that the descendants named their children different, but no, every single descendant of Alipheese the First is named Alipheese. Wiz: She took part in the battle for the title of Monster Lord, but in truth, she was only fighting so that Alice could stand a chance against the other combatants, since she caused a double knockout between her and Erubetie. Boomstick: She's also the reason why Alice doesn't like kitsunes, though despite this, Alice still thinks of her as a second mother. You know, because her original mom died painfully to adventurers. Wiz: Moving on, Tamamo is a master of the earth element, using it both offensively and defensively, making her immune to many attacks and deal out a lot of damage. (Shows list of offensive attacks Tamamo has) Boomstick: She can attack or bind any opponent with her tails, increase her durability with Breath of the Earth, heal herself or attack by absorbing energy from the moon and can somehow roll up into a ball and Miltank your sorry ass. Wiz: She is also an expert strategist, being able to outsmart and pressure opponents, even being capable of making game-winning moves on the fly. Boomstick: But if you think that's all she has, you thought wrong! Wiz: Tamamo can use the Word of Dispel to call back her original body, which increases her magic powers and gives her two new attacks: Dance of Death and Nine Tails Funeral Pyre, the latter being an incredibly powerful fire attack that one shotted Tsukuyomi, the Next Doll designed to counter her. Boomstick: But this form does have a time limit depending on how much power she has left. After reverting back to her younger body, she's pretty much helpless. Wiz: This reversion can also degenerate her mind to an extent, meaning that this transformation can't be used lightly. Boomstick: In addition, using Moonlight Cannon when weakened can leave her exhausted. Also, why doesn't she use her fan in battle? Wiz: No idea Boomstick... Boomstick: Well, this is one kitsune you do not want to mess with, though on the plus side, she'll marry instead of kill you if she wins, unlike two other knights... Erubetie Wiz: Out of all the monsters in existence, slimes are pretty much the weakest. Not so with Erubetie, the queen slime. Boomstick: How can you tell me this slime isn't weak? Come on! Wiz: Well, she is the queen slime, so obviously she'd be strong. Boomstick: No, I refuse to acknowledge this! Wiz: ...Unlike the other knights, Erubetie is the only combatant who wanted the title of Monster Lord as she wanted to take vengeance on humans for polluting areas where slimes could live. Boomstick: *Sigh*, yet again, we have a hippie. Well, at least she cares about her bretherin and leads her kind. Wiz: As a queen slime, she is composed of many bodies, having approximately 10,000 female consciences that reside within Erubetie due to her absorbing many female humans. This has warped her personality into the many individuals absorbed by her into a singular personality, though she is mainly cold-hearted due to the fact that people pollute places where slimes could live and potentially, reducing the population of slimes. Boomstick: If you're wondering what happened to the males, well, they got dissolved into food. Also, why isn't this slime simple-minded like the rest? Wiz: Because she's not an ordinary slime... Boomstick: Hmm, that doesn't sound believable. I read on the Monster Encyclopedia that even queen slimes are simple-minded. Wiz: Boomstick, that's not the same as Monster Girl Quest, we've been over this! Boomstick: Are you sure? Wiz: Yes! Boomstick: Okay Wiz, no need to explode in a fit of rage... (Shows list of Erubetie's attacks) Wiz: As a master of the water element, Erubetie is capable of manipulating her body, being able to use strong offensive water moves, such as Melt Storm and Agartha Draw. Boomstick: Due to being a slime, she can duplicate herself, regenerate, create weapons and become a nuclear bomb, which can vary in power depending on how many absorbed bodies she sacrifices. Wiz: Though in order for this to be 100% successful, Erubetie must be able to bind and hold that opponent in place before the countdown of the nuclear bomb stops. In addition, she doesn't use the power of water evasively, which can make her more of a hittable target. Boomstick: Erubetie can also use the move Aqua Pentagram, which summons a barrier that manipulates space/time and reflects all physical attacks, making them useless. Wiz: However, physical attacks that are capable of ripping through space/time can destroy the barrier. Strong special attacks can also destroy or damage the barrier. Boomstick: In addition, despite her great durability, the more she gets hit, the more fragile her body becomes. Eventually, her body will become so unstable that she'll melt into a puddle of non-sentient water. Wiz: But you'd best stay out of her way if you value your life. Granberia Wiz: The final member of the Heavenly Knights is the dragon kin known as Granberia. Boomstick: Please Wiz, I think the term is bad-ass sword wielder. Wiz: Well, that pretty much sums up Granberia, since she was the last knight standing against Alice, not to mention the youngest out of the four. Boomstick: But she wasn't always like that. At a young age, like many superhero backstories, her parents weren't around. Wiz: But unlike the traditional backstory, her parents weren't killed, but instead abandoned her. Boomstick: Well that's pretty dark. However, she was adopted by the fire spirit Salamander, who taught her Cursed Sword Skills and elemental techniques. Wiz: It didn't take long before she became the strongest swordsman in the world due to her training, wielding the cursed sword Ares. Boomstick: Despite being raised by Salamander and having a natural affinity with the element of fire, she can also use wind, earth and water, with mastering water at the age of five! Wiz: She can also imbue her blade with fire or electricity, increasing her damage output with her sword. Boomstick: Unlike the other knights, Granberia puts herself through rigorous training in order to improve her skills and overcome any obstacle that's in her way. (Shows Granberia's attacks) Boomstick: In terms of offensive capabilities, she's the opposite of Alma Elma, since she specialises in physical moves over pleasure attacks. She can use moves like Demon Skull Beheading, Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust and her trademark Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Wiz: As mentioned, she can use the power of all four spirits, using the wind to increase her speed, earth to increase her defense and attack power, fire to increase her damage output and water to enter a Serene State. Boomstick: This makes her sensitive to movements and allows her to dodge attacks before they can possibly hit her. In addition, this ability is more effective against opponents who are bloodthirsty, but less effective against other serene opponents. Wiz: But her most impressive feat is that she is able to fight against opponents who can use any of these elements and counter them accordingly. Boomstick: In addition, she can replicate any sword technique after only seeing it once. This is how she managed to use Luka's most overpowered attack: Quadruple Giga! Wiz: This attack involves summoning combining all four spirits and is able to destroy a castle wall with the power emitted by the blade imbued with the attack. However, it does fall short as it requires the user to call the spirits one by one and can be interrupted if she's hit by the enemy. Fortunately, Granberia can move while charging this attack, unlike Luka, making her a harder target to hit. Boomstick: She can be easily provoked, which can make her sword skills turn from expert to sloppy. She is also weak against pleasure skills, making her submit easily to the person using it on her. Well, at least there'll be girl-on-girl action. Wiz: But even then, this swordswoman is a dangerous force to be reckoned with. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Royale! Fight Post-Fight Analysis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles